


A Month of Affection

by reysfalcon



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/reysfalcon
Summary: Written from the prompt: Holtz is a super gentle cuddler and Erin loves it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty short, but I really liked writing it so thought I'd post it individually on AO3. It deviated slightly from the prompt, but I think it worked quite well!
> 
> If you want to send me any fluffy Holtzbert prompts, you can ask me at [supcrgirls](http://agentcoulsons.co.vu/ask) on tumblr

It started off casually. A hand on her knee, on the small of her back. They’d agreed to keep it low key around the Firehouse, despite both Abby and Patty being overjoyed. But work was work, and they should try be somewhat professional.

It had barely been 2 weeks since they’d started dating. They were hesitant to break their friendship, but it seemed like it was inevitable. They’d been so busy that they’d barely gotten any time together, and it was all new and slightly scary.

A week later, the hand on the small of back moved to an arm round her shoulders, or feet resting lightly on her lap, covered in some stupid animal socks.

She knew Holtz was affectionate. She was with everyone. But oddly, she was taking her time when it came to Erin. Part of her wanted to grab the blonde engineer and just rip the off the particularly cute dungarees she had donned that Tuesday. But part of her loved the gentleness, the innocent affection that they shared. She was used to men (and the occasional women) throwing themselves into relationships. But this was so pure, and so genuine that she honestly loved it.

A month of what Erin had decided was definitely courting, led to one particularly stressful day. They’d had a suitably evil apparition, pushing their number scales, and it had shook all of them. They usually departed to their separate rooms relatively early on, but tonight they all wanted to be together, to try and ignore the ghost trapped in the containment device.

They’d ordered pizza, the usual ritual for a troublesome call, and Erin was sprawled out on the sofa. They’d all given up on a level of modesty and shyness around each other, so she didn’t feel at all weird lounging in her pajamas, her feet propped up on the coffee table, slouching.

“Pizza will be her in 30,” Holtz called out, throwing the phone down on the kitchen table. She looked particularly adorable, her hair partially down, feet encased in what looked like guinea pig socks, and shorts with numerous physics equations, which Erin knew to be hers. Her eyes tried not to linger too long on the long expanse of leg, despite the stupid socks.

“Budge up,” Holtz muttered, grinning in front of the brunette.

“You budge up,” Erin replied feebly. She was particularly comfy, and there was 2 other sofas free.

She wasn’t expecting Holtz to curl up beside her in the small space she’d left, long legs flung over her own, and arms wrapping around her waist.

“Is this okay?” the engineer muttered into her neck, her cold nose moving slightly against the Erin’s jawline.

All Erin could feel was wonderful warmth blossoming in her chest. The blonde just seemed to fit perfectly next to her, despite the small space, and it was pure comfort.

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
